


Recipe Lab

by littlealex



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlealex/pseuds/littlealex
Summary: James' favorite place is in the recipe lab.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Recipe Lab

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoseredshorts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoseredshorts/gifts).



> I'm a broken record - thanks to the Discord for being amazing. This one's for Ash ♥

James’ favorite place is in the recipe lab. He loves everything about his job but, even in culinary school, he thrived in a test kitchen. There’s something about the inexact science of it all that really appeals to him; there’s enough precision required to strive for consistency of results, but never any expectation of perfection. But the reason he loves the recipe lab at Sorted Food is that it’s a place of respite for him, an oasis from the insanity of video shoots, social media campaigns, and hours of research that makes his workdays such whirlwind affairs.

And, for the most part, it’s a solitary environment. He gets to start the day before some of them have even woken up, and he can go hours without seeing anyone, depending on the type of cook it is. An occasional visitor might drift in with very helpful thoughts like “yum” and “is that pancetta?”, but they’ll leave him in peace after they’ve tasted the dish.

This particular morning, James has a full day of recipe lab ahead of him, which means he arrived at 6AM just to organise his mise en place for the day. Barry bounces through the studio and into the kitchen just as all the ingredients are finally prepped and equipment ready for action. James has now been awake for a few hours, but there’s an energy radiating off Barry that he just can’t put his finger on.

“Good morning, James!” Barry enthuses, and James can _hear_ the exclamation mark. “You’re here early!”

It’s not really a question, but James replies anyway, “I could say the same for you,” he says serenely, and picks up his notebook to review his notes, tugging the pencil from behind his ear as he flips to the right page.

James tries not to pay attention to the cacophony of Barry making a coffee with the espresso machine as he checks off his prep list, but he’s checked off the carrots three times now. It’s not that he can’t work with noise going on around him (they work in an open plan office and recording studio; there’s no escape from noise), but it’s not usually this early or this close. He doesn’t want to say anything, so he just stares at the courgettes and waits for Barry to retreat.

But he doesn’t. Barry finishes making noise and comes to stand right beside James, sliding an espresso onto the chopping board. James looks away from his vegetables and Barry grins at him, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

“You look like you’ve got a long day ahead of you,” he says, gesturing to the workbench. “I thought you might need another one of these.” Barry holds up his own piccolo latte. “Cheers!”

It’s a sweet gesture, and James can’t help but smile as he raises his espresso in thanks. Barry’s presence may have pierced his quiet early-morning prep time in the recipe lab, but at least it was done with kindness. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this good mood of yours?” he asks, taking a sip of the perfectly-made coffee.

Barry shrugs, sliding his hand from James’ shoulder and down his back, settling somewhere just beneath his shoulder blades. The kind of spot you hold a lobster so it doesn’t pinch you, James thinks absently. “Do I have to have a reason?” Barry asks, grins, and lifts onto his tiptoes to press a kiss to James’ cheek.

This on its own isn’t anything strange, but with the rest of Barry’s mood, it all feels... suspicious. Like there’s some other shoe that’s about to drop. But the moment drags on, in comfortable silence, and the opportunity for any comic timing has passed. Quite besides which, James reasons, there’s no audience to be playing to anyhow, and Barry’s not a long-form kind of practical joker. The tension he’d been holding in his shoulders dissipates and he smiles, properly this time. “Thanks, Baz.”

“Any time,” Barry replies, returning the smile. Before the sentiment has a chance to settle, though, there’s a quick smack on his backside, and Barry winks at him. “Back to work!”

James rolls his eyes but, as usual, the dismissal of the moment somehow solidifies the feeling behind it. So the smile stays on his face as he picks up his notebook again, and everything feels a little lighter as he begins what he’s sure will be his favorite day at work.


End file.
